Charmed Knight
by Meagana
Summary: A Woman who used to be a fan as a child and let that form her into a strong adult and FBI Agent, is killed and whisked into the ether by an Angel of Destiny who tells her she will become Andy and Prue's daughter and she has a chance to make changes starting with Once Upon a Time.
1. Chapter 1

**White Knight: Once Upon a Time**

 **A/N: I set up at Prue/Andy's daughter for two reasons one At 14 she was my favorite character. I've since Shifted perspectives, more than a few times and even shifted Fandoms more than a few times. Second out of all the Charmed One's Lovers/Spouses Only Andy, Kyle, Henry and Maybe Rebound Fireman in Season 6 could be classified as possible White Knights. Third I'm Speaking as a Prue/Andy Shipper, Who didn't want to see Andy die Andy becoming a White lighter, so they could possibly be together, and them having a piece of each other to live on forever and in case Prue does die, a Piece of Prue for the sister's to hold on to. I'm not giving anything away, just giving out possibilities, this whole fic is about possibilities. What could, Should, Would, and will happen, with knowledge shared and knowledge used, as Juliana Sullivan.**

 **Our Universe, Ridgefield Connecticut, October 7** **th** **, 1998.**

Juliana "Jules" Sullivan watches Charmed for the first time and watches Prue, Piper and Phoebe. An Obsession with Strong Women is born.

 **Our Universe, Los Angeles, August 7** **th** **, 1998.**

Special Agent Jules Sullivan was talking to some witnesses, when a shot ran out, several shots, she reached for her gun and covered the Witnesses as her Partner Nick Romero found the source. Before she was knew it she was taking a bullet for the witnesses a pregnant woman, her child, and her elderly grandfather.

 **Multi-universe Meeting Point. "Up There"**

"Agent Sullivan" A Woman said.

"You played the Angel of Destiny in the last season of Charmed." She said.

"You're right. In your Universe I was just a character in mine I'm real."

"The Multiverse is real? No Shit!"

"I wouldn't swear, where you're going you're new Mom will wash your Mouth out."

"Where am I going into some 1960s Sitcom?"

"Charmed. You're going to be Prue and Andy's daughter, conceived at 1988's Prom Night, so born March 22nd, 1989, but as Andy was a Mortal White Knight, and Prue was a Magical White Knight, you're a magical White Knight. You'll have extra powers. He'll be able to guide you, there's more once Prue dies, she'll be made a White knight White Lighter, as Andy had been made and they'll ride off into the sunset, it's why all tries of summoning didn't work she wasn't a spirit."

 **Charmed Universe: third Season Episode Once Upon a time.**

Jules woke up in her room. Kit curled up on the corner of her Bed. She scratched behind her ears.

"I know you can understand me, Things are about to get complicated." She looked around She knew when she was. Leo had just disappeared about a week ago, Kate was going to show up tonight or tomorrow it was around the time of Once Upon a Time. Although leaving them without any White Lighter when the Triad was after them was dangerous. She looked in the mirror unlike Jules Sullivan, who was 5'6 and had waves of red Hair the same shade that Her Aunt Paige would eventually have. She was 11 year old 4'7, but other than her Green eyes she got from her Dad even if she couldn't remember if Ted King really did or if they were Hazel, She was a Spitting Image of her Shannen Doherty, at 11. She remembered the last year of Little House, she watched them in reruns, and well Jules Sullivan did. She was about to call up to the elders, When her dad orbed down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What the tone, Kiddo, I'm still your dad. I'm here to keep you in line. Piper has to do this. Since the Angel of Destiny let loose a little information, with your appearance, the Elders are not against the union anymore, but they need to pass the same tests they did last time. However they did remove Gideon, and placed Sandra in Charge of magic school and also destroyed the dark mirror. Gideon is still an elder but he confined up there. He has no longer has ability to orb. Even the Angels of Destiny didn't want a repeat of the Avatars, which was a direct Result of Gideon's actions, as was the dark future Chris came from. Those were not destined Events. Not everything is destined, as you know. Otherwise Chris wouldn't have been able to change so much when he went back in time. Also the Cleaners are put on Notice, any Mortals who are out to hurt witches or prove the existence of magic better get their memories altered, they don't want another Sheridan to happen again, that could have been avoided if the cleaners had got off their butts and did their job. They're not only going to help when there's a large malicious exposure anymore,

There was a knock at the door. "Jules its Mom."

She shrugged, Andy nodded. "Come in."

Prue came in. "Andy….Are you here because of the dream."

He nodded. "I'm making sure she behaves herself and doesn't let loose too much information that changes too much. They would have sent an Angel of Destiny but they felt as her father I was uniquely suited. I've also been assigned as her part time White Lighter, I'll still look after my other charges and provided Leo and Piper pass the tests they need to test to be allow to marry, he'll continue be all of your guides including Juliana, but I'll be her guide as well, and You are to keep that bit to yourselves, In the next few days, Piper is going to have to show the elders an act of true faith to pass her first test. Until she passes neither she nor Leo can know they are being tested."

Prue nods. "You came to the right Halliwell. It was Phoebe who could never keep a secret, we might have some trouble with this one." She jerks her thumb at her daughter. "She's good at keeping secrets but a convincing argument from someone she trusts and she'll tell."

"Tickle attacks don't count." Jules pouted. "That's playing dirty."

The door is open a crack, and Phoebe knocks and comes in. "Prue, Jules. Andy!"

"Hi, Phoebe." Andy said.

"Are you our new White lighter?"

"No, I'm here for Juliana, and Prue."

"What about **_them_**?" Phoebe said looking above.

"I have their permission. I'm not allowed a relationship with Prue. But because of special circumstances I'm allowed to visit them. And allowed to teach Juliana certain things, only a father can. If either Prue or Juliana want to tell you more they can." Andy said.

She looked at Prue. "No, way and if you want to borrow my car tonight, you won't try to tickle it out of Jules it's not fair to her, it's her one weakness when it comes to secrets, and it's not fair that you're the only one who doesn't respect it." Prue said.

"I'm Sorry Prue, I promise I won't this time at least." Phoebe added.

"Fair enough." Prue sighed.

Jules spoke. "Daddy can you change your look and you take me to school."

Andy smiled. "Sure, Julie." He was the **_only one_** allowed to call her Julie.

"Come On, Andy come into my room we need to talk." Prue said.

The two former lovers move into Prue room. "She's ours, but she wasn't always. In the original History I had a miscarriage when she would have been born. The Angels of Destiny change things for this."

Andy nodded. "I know. She's going develop a New Power soon, Telekinetic Blasts, and it will also allow her to create a shield with practice, and turn herself invisible."

"When?"

"Soon, a day or two, she'll only get the blasts at first. Her knowledge gained from Agent Sullivan her other self will allow her to skip a few grades, and her soul mate will be female,"

"Good to know, anything else?"

"She already has computer hacker abilities, you might want to threaten her to keep from trying them if you don't want the feds looking to lock her up for hacking something she shouldn't though it will help you when Darryl can't get you into records you need."

"I've missed you Andy."

"Prue when you die you'll have a chance to become a White Knight White Lighter, and we can be together. I'll be waiting for you, but fight for life Prue, move on, find love again, because our baby needs you, and you deserve a life. And the Afterlife can wait, and so can I."

She kisses him one sweetly on the lips. "A Promise."

"Sealed with a kiss." He said.

There's a knock on the door. Jules is waiting there, In Jeans, and Green T-Shirt, with a light grey sweater over it, and Black on Black Converse. And her Knapsack. "I'm ready daddy, Mommy can we have some money so we can get some Ham egg and cheese sandwiches, White Lighter Pay sucks."

Prue goes into the drawer and hands Andy some money. "Have a good time." Andy Turns into his father. Jack Trudeau. No one knew he was in a nursing home with Dementia.

That Night around 9, Prue is having trouble getting her daughter to go to bed, and is very close to threatening her Art and Writing supplies, her computer, or her Sound system as she knows those are a surefire way to get the girl to do what she's told. Trying a different tactic she says.

"Why don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Because something is going to happen tonight Aunt Phoebe is bringing home a Charmed Problem home at just after midnight, and I don't want to miss it."

"Juliana, I'm tired of you stalling you're going to bed because I said so." Prue said.

"But…"

"Juliana, do you want there to be consequences…what happened the last time you didn't go to bed?"

"I lost my stereo and radio for two days." She muttered.

"You want to lose a privilege because that's where this is heading?"

"No, Mommy."

"Alright."

"Stay with me….."

"Juliana, you haven't needed me to fall asleep with you…."

"Please." She looked at her daughter's pleading Green eyes.

"Alright." Prue turned off all the light leaving the Glinda Nightlight Piper had gotten her when she was five. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and it didn't take long for Jules to fall asleep, 11 year olds shouldn't be awake at 9 PM.

Piper was at P3, she was unaware it was a dream. She was at the bar. She looked at up and saw Leo, she smiled. Maybe they were finally sending him back. He came down.

"I knew you'd come back….." Piper said.

"Piper…." Leo tried.

"Phoebe was worried, Prue was a wreck, but I knew you'd come back."

"We need to talk….."

"You haven't kissed me in over, a week don't you think, that takes priority…"

She comes around the bar and kisses him.

"I came to say goodbye."

"What?"

"They'll assign you a new White lighter. They told us to break up, they caught us trying to get married."

'So we won't get married we'll wait."

Voice echoing. "It's too late. They won't let us see each other again….."

"They won't wont."

"I don't care what they do to me, but I couldn't bear anything happening to you."

He backs away

"Wait a Minute Leo….."

And is pulled away.

"You should forget about me….."

Leo!"

He mouths 'I love you' before orbing out, She calls out to him and Prue wakes her up.

"Piper, Piper….you were having a bad dream…."

"Leo's not coming back…."

"It was just a bad dream."

"No it wasn't it was real. It was like destroying lives is how they amuse themselves."

"Piper watch what you say."

"Why, what could they do to me, they couldn't hurt me anymore than they have."

Prue wasn't allowed to tell her about the test. She really wanted to.

Nearby In Prue's car, Phoebe is driving. The cell phone rings.

"Don't you just love cell phones?"

"Uh, it's me?"

"It's amazing the amount of Stress you can Project with so few words, I will get your precious car home momentarily."

"I'm not calling about the car, I'm calling about Piper, she had a dream about Piper she had a dream about Leo she's completely given up….."

"What dream about Le…..Ahhh?" Kate a little girl she vaguely recognized from one of her niece's neighborhood water wars this summer had jumped in front of her car.

In her room Jules woke up. She saw the trolls, too. She never saw them before now, but she saw them now. She turned on all the lights, and ran down stairs, avoiding all the archways and doorways in the house.

"Juliana Patricia what are you doing awake?" Her Mother scolded.

"I'm avoiding trolls, and not internet trolls real ones!" Jules wasn't sure why she was seeing them when she hasn't ever before. Maybe because Jules Sullivan saw them in the other world.

Phoebe hands her niece and Kate hot chocolate and cookies. "Careful its hot blow on it."

Phoebe turns to her sisters "What do we do?"

Prue spoke at a whisper "Jules said that she's protecting a fairy Princess, and the trolls are after Kate, and now her because she can see them."

Piper doing the same. "Fairies and trolls, just great, you believe her."

"After everything we've already seen why not? And it's not like Jules to lie."

Piper threw in. "But she has been acting up slightly since Andy died Prue."

Prue sighs. "Piper, Grams unbound her powers when she was 7, she's been at this longer then we have. Besides she knows acting up about anything magical basically means life in Super Max. She may be a little mischievous now and then but she's not going to risk having any and all fun erased from her life.

Piper's voice vising. "Her parents are on their way." To Kate. "They're very worried about her." To Phoebe voice lowered. "Did you get anything else from her?"

Phoebe Quietly shook her head. "Name, Rank, and Serial Number, maybe we should let Jules ask the questions."

Prue nodded quietly. "Good idea."

Phoebe moved toward the hook. "I have to go to the car and get her jacket." Her hand goes to the key hook. "Where are the keys?"

"What?" Prue asked

"Silver things that Jingle."

'I don't have them."

"That's so weird I put them right there."

"The fairies probably took them, they like to hide things." Kate said. Jules nodded.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about fairies."

"You can talk about whatever you want here, My Mom and Aunts will believe you." Jules said. "Weird stuff happens around here all the time, Last year our Great-great-great whatever grandmother from Colonial times came back from the dead."

Not wanting Kate to clam up no one scolded her. But Prue would be discussing that later with her daughter.

Kate nodded. "Well, that's what fairies, do hide your keys and things, they're tricky like that…."

"Is that's whose in that box, a fairy? What you're protecting?" Prue asked.

Phoebe looked at her strangely.

The doorbell rings. Prue goes to answer it.

Piper sighs. "That's probably your Mom and dad."

"He's not my dad he's my Mom's new husband."

Liz Wilson, Kate's mom. "HI, I'm Liz Wilson this is my husband Tom."

"Is she alright?" Kate's stepdad asked.

"Yeah she's fine she just scraped her arm, mostly she's just scared."

Piper, and Phoebe enter with Kate and Jules.

"Kate…." Tom said.

Kate yelled. "Get out of the doorway….."

Liz said. "Kate…."

"It's an In-between, get out of the In between."

Kate and Jules spoke in Unison. "It's where the trolls are."

"She sort of regressed after my ex-husband and I split back to the imaginary friend stage."

Prue nodded quietly. "I understand…

Tom and Liz Nodded. "Look it's late we should go thanks for everything….."

"They'll get us." Kate said.

"I won't let them." Tom said. "It's okay."

"Look there it is."

Only Jules sees it."

"Alright Miss Juliana, let's get you to bed….."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to bed yet. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

In Prue's bed, she's holding Officer Truebear.

"I saw them, they're real. They're not in the book because it was written by adults, in a few years, they'll be some kind of veil lifted and all magical creatures adult and child will able to see fairies at least I'm not sure about trolls."

"You know this because of…..'

"Yeah, She's in real danger Kate. I don't know why they're going after me, or why I can see them."

Kitchen Piper is making coffee. Prue comes down.

"She's finally out. Well, she sees the trolls and so I say it's safe to say this thing is real." Prue said.

Phoebe looked smug. "Thank You."

"Prue, Phoebe don't be ridiculous fairies, trolls. Maybe it's time to tell you the truth about Santa." Piper said.

Prue added. "Now you're the one being ridiculous Piper. **_I'm_** a mother, **_I am_** Santa Claus, the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny, all rolled into one." Phoebe snorts.

Phoebe added. "All I know is something is definitely after her."

Prue added. "Jules is convinced its trolls, and Kate is protecting a fairy and we need to protect her….."

Piper sighed. "Prue I know she's your daughter but she's…."

"I don't want to hear any more about the trouble she's been causing, she had a hard time when Andy married Susan and then again when he died. But she would never act up or lie about Innocents in danger, or the danger they were in."

Piper sighed. "But she only 11 she could be mistaken…"

"Piper Kate is our innocent whether you want to believe its fairies or trolls or not." Phoebe said.

The next morning, in the attic, Phoebe is going through papers, and reading a book. Prue comes in.

"Jules is in her room. Drawing and listening to Andy's CD collection, so she's fine. She even drew you a picture of old imaginary friend Bluebell, and several trolls"

"Which reminds me you remember Lily?"

I haven't thought of Lily in years."

"Because you grew up and stopped believing in her, just like Jules did until recently. Fairies, Elves, and Trolls, Live in a realm parallel to ours, separated to a thin veil….." She showed her the cover of the book.

"The enchanted Realm." That was pretty much what her daughter had said.

"That exists only between the tween places, like doorways, windows, Shadows."

"Shadows."

"In between light and dark."

"I think I know why Jules can see them. She herself is tween place. Straddles the world, between Jules Halliwell, and Jules Sullivan." Then she told her sister about her daughter's creation.

"Wow, so you originally lost Jules?"

"Yeah. So whatever this magic is that gave her to me, I'm going to count as a blessing going through a miscarriage at 18, is not something I want to have experienced."

"So she's really what your age?"

"34."

"I doubt 34 year old cares, it's the 11 year old who gets embarrassed which is why if you mention you'll never borrow my car keys or from my closet again."

"I'm sorry Prue, now he biggest ween place is midnight where the whole world becomes a tween place, because it's the hour between night and day."

"Jules said it wasn't in the book because the book was written by adults."

"She's probably right, we should add it."

The Phone rings. Prue added. "Maybe we should do this without Piper she's kind of out it."

"All the more reason to include her, take her mind of Leo. Besides, you said Jules is in danger…..she is her Godmother."

"Phoebes."

"No, you made the choice, she's the Godmother, which means you need to invoke that to get her involved."

"Which reminds me we need to talk to Grams about having a Wiccan ceremony for Jules since Andy insisted on having a Catholic Ceremony for her, when she was a baby."

"Considering Grams wouldn't let you two marry he's lucky Father Austin agreed to do it."

'Considering he helps a warlock become human I think he knew the truth."

"It's possible."

They go downstairs. "Phoebe for you." runs down the stairs holding the drawings. "It's your little lawyer Boyfriend."

"So there.' Handing the drawings, and grabs the phone. "And he is not my Boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Cole on the other end said.

"Prince Charming, I made the mistake of watching Cinderella with my niece" Remembering a conversations she had he niece earlier. "Piper is just teasing me. So how are you?"

"It's a beautiful morning, and I got a beautiful woman on the phone, God I sound like Billy Appleby."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No what did you say?"

"Billy Appleby is just this hokey guy from this movie I used to watch too many times as a kid."

"Kill it before it dies." They both said.

"You've seen it?" Cole asked.

"Once or Twice." Phoebe said.

"Too bad it's not playing I'd take you to see it." She mouths I love you to the phone. "We could always have dinner instead."

Meanwhile upstairs, Jules was in her room with Andy. "You can't interfere, this is meant to happen. You'll have a part to play." He takes a pack of cards out of his pocket. "Poker?"

"I'd rather play Go Fish like we used to."

He smiled widely, he started shuffling the cards.

Prue and Phoebe went to Kate's House Piper opted to stay home. Even though she knew Andy was up there with her. She pretended she didn't, but she knew. She wasn't sure if he was seeing Prue, and this was good news for her and Leo, or he was Leo's replacement. And neither of her sisters were talking about it with her. So annoyed she wasn't talking about it with them. And showing her those drawings as if they would convince her. Although Jules' was a little worrying, she was 11 she was supposed to outgrow the imaginary friend stage years ago. Still maybe. No she was the only sane one in this house anymore. And she was still done. The Elders and those in charge have ruined her life therefore she wasn't going to do anything to help them anymore.

Phoebe and Prue's trip to Kate's house to return her Jacket and get her information resulted and getting hit with fairy dust, and now they're on P3's stage acting like small children, singing songs, and driving away customers. Piper arrived shocked. She went to her Bartender Abbey.

"You think this is bad, you should have been here for Frere Jacques, They're been acting like Children since they arrived I haven't served them I swear." Abbey said as she held up her right hand.

Piper nodded. "Alright put on some music, any Music, and kill that Microphone."

The Music starts playing and Piper goes up to her sisters. She gets them out of the club, and sends them home in a cab. Once at Halliwell Manor the trolls, are targeting the sisters, and Jules. Who for once the most mature, her Telekinetic blasts manifest

"Why to go, Julie!" Her Mom said. She didn't say anything her Mom was impaired. But the blasts didn't stop the trolls from getting the key to the music box Kate was holding that was protecting Thistle the fairy princess from the Trolls, Cole stops by, and his alter Ego Belthezor makes a grab for the book, protecting her daughter sobers Prue, the fall down the stair sobers Phoebe. They get Cole out of the house.

Meanwhile at the club Piper even though she doesn't believe in fairies and trolls or much of anything these days have been plagued by trolls, she found Leo's Valentine to her from when he had his wings clipped. She talked to her sisters, and couldn't find her keys, and finds herself in the ground in the parking lot, the stuff in her purse on the ground.

"You better run you little rodents. " She picks up the stuff and puts it in her purse. Looking up at the sky. "But you think this is real funny don't you. Haven't you taken enough for me you have to send trolls to kick me when I'm down? I had a normal life once and you took that from me, you took my boyfriend, my life, the least you could have left me was my freakin car keys, I'm a good person, I'm a good witch and dammit I would have made a great wife and how dare you take that from me. I deserve no I you know I demand you send Leo back to me. I'm going to stand in this very spot until you send Leo back to me.

Halliwell Manor, the two sisters, and Jules are standing there.

Phoebe is looking at Jules. "How are you so calm?"

"Custodire Fidem."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Keep the Faith. Work on your Pronunciation baby girl, but good job…." It's 11:54.

"It's getting close to midnight.' Phoebe said. "Maybe we can do the best we can."

"No, I used the power of three."

"Maybe we can rewrite it."

"Bebe, in six Minutes, have you turned into Supergirl since we last checked." Jules asked.

"Juliana." Her Mother warned. If they weren't in the midst of a magical emergency she would get a scolding.

Piper walks in. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Hey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought this wasn't about me…."

"You're not very open."

"I'm as open as I am going to get in the next five minutes, let's just do the spell…" She would have sworn but Jules was there all of them but Phoebe censured themselves around Jules if Jules got her Mouth Washed out for swearing they shouldn't swear in front of her. It wasn't fair. Of course when using any version of Damn or Hell meaning it literally wasn't swearing. Prue conceded that point to Jules when they became witches.

"In the tween time in this darkest Hour, we call upon the sacred power, three stand alone command the unseen to be shown, in innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our new found eyes." The charmed ones chant.

"You just got to lay off the rhyming Prue." Phoebe said.

"Alright let's go ring the doorbell, Piper you freeze Kate's parents so we can get past them." Prue said.

"Fine Whatever." Piper walks away.

"Alright let's go." Jules said.

"Juliana you're not going."

"But I have this nifty new power." She said hopefully.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"And leaving me here alone with no one to protect me from the trolls."

"Dammit." Prue said.

"Language!" Jules said cheerfully.

"You're enjoying this."

"A Little."

"How would you like to go to school dressed in all the best fashions of 1956?" Prue said. She would never abuse her daughter, but being a mother had some advantages.

"Let's go." Phoebe prods."

When they get to Kate, they get locked outside, the room without Kate and Juliana, they can't see anything and the rolls throw fairy just on Kate, and Jules, turning them into fairies. And trolls take them away.

"We've had spells, backfire on us before but nothing like this….." Prue said.

"This wasn't a backfire it didn't work because of me….." Piper said.

"Piper…."

"I just wanted to save Kate, I never meant to hurt her….or Julie…."

"She only let Andy call her that."

"But not at the expense of two little girls. I just want him back Prue. And I don't know how I'm going to believe in anything anymore."

"I know but right now we need to get Kate and my daughter back, and we need your help to do it." Sighed. "Phoebe you need to focus."

"I am focusing Prue." Phoebe said.

"You're upset you need to take a deep breath….."

"Guys….." Piper said.

"I can't levitate when I want to, I can't get a premonition when I want to.'

"Guys." Piper repeated, louder short of shouting.

"What?" They both responded.

"I think the spell is working." She points to a fairy flying in the widow "Do you see it?"

"What's it doing?" Phoebe asks.

"I think it wants us to follow." Prue said.

So they do and it leads them to a cave.

Prue commented. "I think he got scared away."

"First troll I see is going to be in big trouble."

"Me too. They took my Innocent and My daughter. I think Mama Bear is coming out tonight." Prue said. They hid behind a rock leading up to the cave.

"When has she ever left?" Phoebe said. "Troll central."

Kate, Thistle, and Jules are in a cage above on troll places a branch underneath, and one troll bangs some rocks together to start a fire.

"What are they doing?" Piper asks.

"They're trying to start a fire. I really hope it doesn't work." The trolls get the fire started. "So much for Hope, we'll use Magic. Piper Freeze them."

Piper shakes her head. "They're too fast." One head straight at Piper and she freezes and Prue sends it straight into the fire

Prue comments. "One down."

Phoebe adds as she jumps and levitates. "Okay, a little help here, Prue."

Prue uses her magic to send her to the cage so she can unlock and freeze, Kate, Thistle, and Prue's daughter, she does, and then guides her back down.

"Piper Run." Prue said.

"Run? Run Where?" Piper asks.

"Just, Run Piper Run." As a Fairy, Jules Snorts, she should come on vanquishes more often her Mom and Aunts are hilarious. As a fairy she maintained Jules Halliwell's mind but not Jules Sullivan's, so she just wants her Mom to get her out of this, but she's enjoying the charmed Ones' antics If they could ever tell anyone it would make a good TV Show. She knows she's forgetting something. Her Aunt Freezes the flames, and jumps through it, the trolls go toward her, and she unfreezes the fire. They all burn. Wow. Her Mom made a joke about Medium well trolls. Her Aunt lets them out of the cage. And she's instantly turned into her old self.

"Nice to see everyone." She hugs her Mom.

"We're having a very long talk tomorrow morning after you wake up, baby girl." Prue wraps her arms around her daughter. "Thistle why don't you change Kate back."

Jules spoke. "She doesn't want to be turned back."

Phoebe spoke "You know Kate you know you can't stay a fairy, then your Mom will be very sad."

Piper Interrupted. "I kind of know how you feel when someone you goes away it doesn't make any it sense and it feels like the whole world is out to get you. But you know what your Mom and dad didn't split up to hurt you. Things just happen, things you may never understand, but you have to believe that's for the best. Even if it doesn't always seem that way. Remember how sad you were when your dad left. (Kate and Jules nod) That's how sad you'll be if you don't come home." Kate looks at Thistle and nods.

All three sisters, walk into the manor the three sisters are sore, Prue is also carrying her daughter who is asleep, and she's a lot heavier than she was when she was Kate's age.

"Ow." Phoebe said.

Piper added. "Ice and Bed."

"Well, definitely bed for our little fairy here, but she can sleep on the couch because I'm not carrying her up those stairs."

Piper just grunted at the thought. She wouldn't want to either.

Phoebe thought. "Call for Andy."

"Only she can, and I'm not waking her up." Prue said. As soon she settled her on the couch the doorbell rings. "Who delivers at this hour." There are flowers and her keys. "I think it is just someone's way of saying thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." Piper said accepting the flowers from Prue. They carry them inside. She puts the wreath of flowers on her head.

Phoebe sighed then starts. "Uh, Piper…."

"It's okay I'm actually beginning to see why they don't let witches and White lighters to be together. (They sit down in the kitchen. Since Jules is sleeping in the living room.) Marriage is hard enough you know, but marriage to a white lighter he has to orb out all hours of day and night, be gone for weeks at a time. But honestly if I'm going to have a melt down every time I don't know where he is…..if we had lost Jules and that little girl tonight."

"But we didn't." Phoebe said.

"But we could have." Piper said. "And I don't think I could live with that, and if that means I have to give up Leo, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. (She leave the room and when she gets to the stairs. Leo orbs in. "Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"That wasn't a dream either was it?"

"No….they had forbidden me from seeing you." (Phoebe and Prue come in. "I don't know what you said, or did but they said you showed great courage and great faith, enough to make them reconsider…."

"Does that mean you could get married now?" Phoebe asks.

Prue half sighs half grunts. She already knows the answer.

"What does that mean like Probation?"

Piper gives her youngest sister a look. Well Youngest that she knows about.

"If we can show them our relationship won't get in the way of our work….."

"Then we can stay together."

"But if anything goes wrong, if we're distracted by each other to the detriment of a single innocent."

"We won't be." they go upstairs.

"Are you worried?" Phoebe asks.

"When are you going to learn? I'm always worried." Prue replies. "I'm relieved he back though not just for Piper."

"Unknown unattractive demon on loose."

"We should tell them tomorrow, let them have one night of worry free romance."

"Ooh, Romance." Phoebe said. When Prue goes upstairs. Phoebe's in her room on the cordless.

"Turner."

"Cole, what are you doing in your office at two in the morning?"

"What are you calling my office at two in the morning?"

"I was going to leave you a message save you the trouble of having to talk to me."

"Why would I not want to talk to you?"

"In case you thought I was a lunatic or a drunk or drunk lunatic."

"I'm going with Mystery one I'm looking forward to figuring out."

"Okay, then I'm going to go, and be mysterious."

"I'll call you."

"I'll answer."

The next morning. The usual jeans and t-shirt and converse Jules walking into the kitchen wearing A past the knee Green and Blue Plaid Skirt, Saddle shoes, a White button down, and one of her usual green sweaters, her hair in twin braids. Her carrying an old fashioned knapsack. When no one notices. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue look up.

"This is cruel and unusual."

"It's your punishment for putting yourself in danger at Kate's Leo helped me pick out the outfit since he was alive in the 1950s."

"Are White Lighters supposed to get involved in parenting decisions?" She asked, Leo.

"I'm allowed to with the permission of their parents discipline my underage charges, but I only added to the discussion It was your mother who is punishing you for putting yourself in danger by putting yourself into a situation where you would face an enemy rather where you would be safe at home and could protect yourself, the elders were keeping me from Piper. I was allowed to answer your call, Juliana, so was your father."

Piper Spoke. "But he's also going to be your Uncle someday, and when he does become your Uncle, he would have the same authority to discipline you that I do."

The lectures continued on, she couldn't wait to escape it and get to the fifth grade. Middle School Sucked and it would suck eve more dressed like this, but no one liked being talked at instead of with. Prue dropped her off School. Where she made her way to Her Locker. Her Best friend was waiting for her Ashley was probably the most cheerful and Bubbly person she ever met. Ashley Long-Garcia. Ashley was Half Chinese and Half Puerto Rican. She was fluent in both. Sometimes she'd switch between Mandarin, Spanish and English at 40 words a minute to freak people out. Her parents were a Lawyer, and an Architect. It was her extended family that were full of stereotypes. I'd been to both families they really were. Not that mine wasn't just not ethic stereotypes. Magical ones. Three witches, a cat, bubbling cauldron. Creaky old magic house. fairies, trolls, angels, creepy old attic. It was all there. Just not one we could share They did fit the broken home stereotype to T when it came to outward appearance. Divorce, absent dad, dad mom, drinking, Runaway, neurosis, teen pregnancy, OCD, teen rebellion, credit card debt, But inside Halliwell Manor and to anyone who really knew them they were strong and Unbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

**_All Halliwell's Eve._**

 ** _A/N First of all I don't own anything but Jules, and the White Knights of course. Second I know I like to do the adult insert into a young person or child but I like it. And I like fan inserts because as a troubled teen it was my biggest fantasy when trying to deal with my life. Now this is not a Self-insert Jules is more confident, more intelligent and more the ideal of a white Knight than I'll ever be, like Prue she's quick to Temper, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of you think she has OCD when you catch a few of her little quirks. She also is a Lesbian who will fall in love with her best friend. Who is played by Eileen Boylan, who is from a Line of Chinese Seers, her family owns the Dragon Tea House._**

 ** _All-Halliwell's Eve._**

 ** _A/N: Now I know I've been changing the name but I wasn't sure it I wanted to make it a one time thing or not. Also_** **I case you were wondering Juliana wasn't named after Julian McMahon, but after another great character on another favorite show of mine. The Wonderful Juliana "Jules" Callaghan on the Hit Canadian Cop Show Flashpoint. Sullivan came from being an Irish name I know the meaning of. "Quick-Eyed." Patricia came from Prue, Phoebe, and Piper's Mother Patty. In the charmed verse, Julie is Andy's mother, and Anna Marie is his grandmother.**

At the Manor, Phoebe is looking at her lack of make-up. Jules had made them dress as Colonial Women for some reason she's not sharing. She also sewed some things into the seams of each costume, but especially her own, so **_they_** would have no choice but to send her too. Of course they would have to send her she had the knowledge to make this run smoother and better. But first the Grimlocks.

"Alright let's go people, we were supposed to go to club have an hour ago."

"I told you guys not to bother you're not going to the club." Jules said, brightly. She placed lidded mason jars on the table.

"Grimlock vanquishing potion?" Piper said. "Doesn't explain the outfits."

"All in good time." Jules said.

"You know I could order you to tell me…..." Prue said.

"Not messing with time trumps the Mom card, sorry Mom."

"That's it girls, hold her." Piper and Phoebe not go at her from both sides and hold her down. And Prue tickles her. She laughs for a while. "Now what are you up to?"

"They are…." Laughs. "Sending us…." laughs….." Back in time….." Laughs… "To 1670…." To make sure….' Laughs and coughs. "That Melinda Warren in born" Laughs "Good, and "Laughs. "Our whole line stays good" Laughs.

Prue stops Phoebe and Piper let her go. "Go on."

"The other side is sending someone to turn her. It's this whole big thing."

"Us, are you going?"

"I hope so, But the Grimlocks are coming too, we have to vanquish them before we leave, or Uncle D, will be hurt."

"We'll take care of the Grimlocks. You're a Filet Mignon to them." Piper said. "I'll open the door and freeze, holding a candy bowl, in case they happen to be trick or treaters, Phoebe will be just to left out of side but still able to move out to throw the potion on them when their frozen….." They looked at her. "What?"

"Where did you get this take charge attitude?" Prue said. "Usually, that's not the case….."

"Well…..I'm not sure."

Jules smiles. "I've always known she could do it. Beside she does it at the club all the time."

"That's true." Piper said.

"You made the potion without supervision?" Prue voice was stern.

Leo shook his head. "I was watching her the whole time Prue, She told me why she needed it that none of you were believing her that the Grim locks were going to attack and we needed their potion. She did very well. I helped her make a few others. It's part of my job as whitelighter to teach and guide.

"Alright as long as she was well supervised." Prue said.

"Where's Darryl" Piper asked.

"On the Kitchen on the phone maybe we should tell him about the demons and whatever time hijinks Baby girl was babbling about earlier….." Prue said. The sisters, Leo and Jules walk into the kitchen. Darryl is wearing his Rookie Uniform. "Darryl we need to talk to you when you're done."

"Alright sweetie I love you, I gotta go. Give my love to your folks, bye." He hangs up.

"We got some demons we already faced showing up, according to Jules. She already made the potion."

"What demons?"

"Remember the blind kids, and the sewer tunnels, Grimlocks, they can strangle your life force and make you blind" Jules supplied. "This was back when daddy was alive."

Darryl nods. "I remember, seems so long ago. Why are they back?"

Jules answered. "The veil between the living and the dead is lifted on Halloween, but also the rules of ordinary magic don't work. Some are amplified, some are suspended. It's a truly magical night."

Phoebe sighed. "I'm going to have to call Cole and cancel."

Darryl shakes her head. "Cole Turner the ADA You're dating him."

Outside on the street, children are trick or treating, and the Grimlocks are looking for prey they find one and start chocking him.

"What the Hell are you two doing?"

One answered Belthezor?"

"Ahhh-Ahhh….I use the name Cole here let him go."

They do and the kid runs off.

"We don't need him not to get the charmed ones."

"My next question didn't you go after them two years ago."

Second Grimlock. "But it's Halloween and demons that know how can return to seek their revenge."

"I know which is why the Triad has different Plans for the Witches, Plans that don't include you."

"We don't answer to you anymore…..we're dead." The first Grimlock answered.

"Fine I'll just more up my time table." And disappeared.

"I never liked that demon." The first Grimlock said to the second.

"Good Costume though."

Inside the house the sisters, their niece and the two men go out into the living room sans food.

Phoebe sighs. "I want a picture of all of us…"

The doorbell rings. Jules jumped. "It's the grimlocks."

"Your Aunts have this we're all going into the living room."

They follow the plan and the Grimlocks are vanquished once again. "Alright, sounds like you're worth listening to baby girl." Prue said. They close the door. Leo came in, after getting a jingle.

Leo sighs. "Uh-huh, Well Jules is going too."

The Portal opens and pulls all three Halliwells into it.

"We have to run now." Jules said. Her being right so far. So they ran and hid. And saw from behind the bushes 15-20 Witch Hunters.

"Where are we, Young Lady and why are we here? the full truth." Prue gives her, her best 'I'm the Mom you're the kid' look.

"I told the truth."

Prue sternly, lifted the girl's chin so they were eye to eye as she crouched. "You didn't mention Witch hunters."

"I thought it would be implied. They work for Ruth Cobb, she's a dark practitioner, but she's also a citizen in good standing, she now also has help an Upper Level demon working for the Triad, they're upper level, either just below, or adjacent to the Source of all Evil, but I don't think there's a power struggle because when they're killed the demon who swore allegiance to source was considered a traitor, he's now working directly for them, he came back to do the whole thing. He looks human I can't tell more than that."

"Alright."

Piper added. "I hate time traveling."

"You hate it I was burnt at the stake last time remember." Phoebe said.

The bushes rustle and a Witch Hunter comes up behind them.

Another Man calls out "Find anything Micah?"

Prue and Micah have a staring contest. Piper goes to freeze him, Jules grabs his wrist.

Micah calls back. "Nothing here ride on."

The man calls back. "Ride on Men."

Micah put his finger to his lips "Shh" and walks off.

"Why didn't you let me freeze him?"

"None of our active powers work here, like when you went back to the 70s, and I didn't want you to freak out and make noise." Jules whispered.

With the Witch hunters gone they come out of the bushes. They haven't been identified by the Witch-hunters. Which was good.

"You know if Jules didn't tell us why we were here and that we were going home at Midnight, I'd be on the first Vortex out of here…." Piper said they knew there was nothing she could do leave. "I have a life to get back to and decorations to hang."

Someone puts bags over their heads. And they scream well Jules does. They're removed they're in a cave with some woman.

Eva Curtsied "Blessed be, our prayers have been answered. We need your help."

"We know, my daughter told us."

"Forgive the way you were brought here, but we had to make sure you were who we were sent for. The doorway would have told us if you were evil." Eva said.

"Where can we get one of those?" Piper comments."

"I am Eva, A witch, a Midwife, and free citizen of the colony of Virginia."

Jules gets up out of her seat. "I'm Jules, this is my mother Prue, and my Aunt Piper, and Aunt Phoebe, the baby going to be born is the first witch in our family. The start of our family line…..so….."

Eva Looks at. "Child, calm down I would prefer to speak to your mother or Aunts."

"But I know what's going on, they don't."

Eva looked at her. "Prue, there's a quiet area in the back of the cave if you wish to deal with her behavior."

Prue stands. "I'll deal with it now. Jules zip it or you have to eat the school lunch and Aunt Phoebe's dinner for a week." The girl closes her mouth, Phoebe frowned.

"Hey!" Phoebe objected. Phoebe couldn't cook.

"Now you'll behave yourself while we're here, of I'm walking you to school and into homeroom dressed like Ms. Hellfire, and acting a trashy empty headed gold-digger." Jules Eyes widen.

"You wouldn't." Jules begged.

"I would."

Her head fell. "Yes, Ma'am."

Eva nodded she wasn't exactly sure what Prue threatened her with. Other than seriously embarrassing her daughter. She wished she had the chance to do so. It sounded fun. But they couldn't bring any attention to themselves. "Katherine….."

A girl about 16 or 17 came over. She looked just like Eva. "This is my daughter and Apprentice Eva, she will look after Jules."

"Wait, we have to get the potions and things I sewed into the dresses, and We aren't ready to go get Charlotte."

"How did you know her name?"

"She's our ancestor. I told you that." Jules said.

Prue voice became stern. "Juliana, with a touch more respect. You're edging closer to being stuck in the corner."

"I'm not six, and I need to tell you what's going on, None of us have our powers, because we haven't been born yet. But we're innately magical you need to teach us how to connect with the magic of this day, and with our magical heritage since so much magic knowledge was lost, in the last few centuries."

"She's right." Prue said. "We don't know the dangers of your world, what lies out there. And we don't have our powers."

Eva looked at Prue. "First, your daughter. I will not be disrespected by a child."

"Juliana, apologize to Miss Eva now." Prue's voice was in Mom mode. And she was commanding her daughter, apologize.

"I am sorry, I was so disrespectful Miss Eva." Jules said sincerely.

"You are forgiven this time, now for your studies…." They learned how to charm their doorway, about the talismans, about the Witch-hunters about muskets and flintlocks, about apples and laurel leafs to block the path of evil, to sweep east to west, with a broom they got the items sewed into their clothes. Potions Jules maid, Purell, they would think nothing less of the border line OCD girl, and two water pistols filled with sleeping potion.

After the lessons the Charmed ones and the Sally leave. Katherine and Jules are sitting on some chairs.

"Now what?" Jules said.

"It's five o'clock Mother, perhaps we should feed our guest. What time do you usually go to sleep?"

"8:30."

Eva came in, with a stew in some bowls. "Then that is the time you will go to sleep tonight you said you will return at Midnight. You are not staying awake three and half hours, when you should be sleeping."

"But I'm going to miss my great-great-great however many grandmother be born. That's a one's in a lifetime opportunity….."

"You need to rest and nourish yourself. Now eat."

"But I wanted to teach you modern medicine, and you teach me the remedies you have now."

"We can do that until it's time for you to go to sleep."

It's now six o'clock they get to the house, sally shows them the way, thanks to Jules phoebe puts the pumpkin in the inner pocket that's been sew in her shirt. It doesn't fall they don't get found out. they get out with Charlotte. After dosing the guards. They ditch witch hunters, shooting them with the knock out juice from the side when they get close, and setting their horses free, and taking their guns, Sometimes Prue's daughter is ingenious

Its 8 O'clock, and Jules is in a night dress, when they return to the cave. Eva greets them

"I see you had a successful outing? Grace, Anne please take charge of the weapons." Eva said. Two women came out and took them.

"Where is Jules?" Prue asked.

"Katherine is getting her into a night dress, she is fighting her. But she mentioned she usually goes to sleep soon, and she has school tomorrow."

"Yes."

 **A/N: Halloween was in fact a Tuesday in 2000, the adults could have easily gotten the day off, even Darryl. Cole really just played at being a DA. But Juliana would have been in school unless it was a weekend or she had off for some reason. I know San Francisco or any Municipality wouldn't give a half day off, for Halloween. But it was just Public Elementary and middle school Students, the elementary school students so they could get a jump on trick or treating and the Middle school students so they wouldn't be compelled to stay out later.**

Katherine walks in with Jules. Charlotte has a contraction. "Why haven't you given her the epidural potion?"

Prue asked. "What?"

"I got it from a potion book, when I was a kid, healing potions."

"Ah, which one is it."

"It's the lavender one." They take out the lavender one. Piper goes over and offers it to Charlotte.

"Take this please." She nods.

"Egh." Charlotte said. "I feel slightly better. Thank you. I'm Charlotte."

"Julianna. You know you're out great-great however many grandmother."

Charlotte smiled. "No, but nothing surprises me anymore."

Juliana asked. "What's your husband's name?"

"Paul."

"It's a nice name." Juliana Sullivan's father's name had been Paul. "Saint Paul the Apostle?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, Baby girl, you need to get some sleep." Prue led her out of the room.

Meanwhile Back at Ruth's she raged at her Witch Hunter's, And Cole remained calm. This wasn't the Charmed ones' doing he studied them intensively no this was the Charmed Knight. She needed to be dealt with she was only a child now. But she would need to be dealt with before he could deal with the charmed ones. Ruth was annoying him so he threw a fire ball at her, and framed her witch hunters, they all failed him. It didn't occur to him that by doing that he was actually helping aid the charmed line. by protecting a young Melinda Warren. He left the past and returned home.

Jules was woken up, and she changed back into her Halloween costume. She was led into the room where Charlotte and baby Melinda were, her Mom, and Aunts were there.

Prue said. "Isn't the future beautiful?"

Eva answered. 'It is thanks to you. You found the power."

"You showed us where to look." Phoebe said.

"Mom?" Jules asked.

"Come meet Melinda, baby girl." Jules went to her mother, and Prue put an arm around her.

"We'll always be grateful to our great-however many granddaughters who came from the future to save us, Won't be Melinda." Charlotte said.

Jules decided to add. "Are you going to give her a middle name?"

"Middle name?" Charlotte asked.

"You know like mine is Patricia it's how I know how much trouble I'm in, if My Mom just says Jules sternly I'm in very little trouble, if she says Juliana I'm in some trouble, if she says Juliana Patricia I'm in more If she goes Juliana Patricia Halliwell, I'm in a ton, but if she says Juliana Patricia Trudeau Halliwell. I'm in way more trouble than I can handle."

"Melinda Prudence Warren." Charlotte said.

Prue smiled. "I'm honored."

the portal opened, and they were deposited back in the Halliwell front room. Leo was the only one there.

"Darryl decided to go home. Are you guys going to go to the party?"

Prue Shook "I supposed the babysitter left too huh?"

Leo nodded. "I'm Sorry Prue."

Andy walked into room. "I'm available to watch her."

Prue smiled. "In that case, I'll just skip the party, and talk to the babysitter."

Jules looked between them. "If I get a baby-sister can we name her after Charlotte or Melinda?"

Piper and Phoebe chuckle. Prue shakes her head. "Bed, you have school tomorrow."

Jules shrugged and went upstairs She hoped her parents got back together.

Back at P3, Piper and Leo are standing at the bar, Phoebe is holding a pumpkin A man with a broom walks by. Remembering her lessons on knowledge and reverence.

"Use that broom with Reverence." Phoebe said, before coming up to Piper and Leo. "Halloween is now officially my favorite holiday."

She puts the pumpkin on the bar.

"Who knew?" Piper asks.

"We didn't. But we should have. So much knowledge and power that has been lost. But we can get it back."

"I think Jules is already working on that." Piper said. "What's more worrying is that the triad sent someone into the past to wipe out or turn our entire line. Do **_they_** have any idea who it is?"

"Not that they're sharing, did you try asking Jules?" He said.

"She's not sharing either." Piper said. "It's annoying. But she can't outright lie. She never developed the skill. So we just need to ask the right questions and we'll figure her out."

"Jules Halliwell can't lie. Jules Sullivan was an FBI agent with a decade of experience Piper."

Back at the manor, Prue and Andy share a couple beers.

"Why are you here?" Prue asked. "Really?"

"I've been given permission to keep a closer eye on Juliana but only the four of you and Leo are allowed to know, and Darryl but he has to figure it out on his own. I won't always look like Andy Trudeau." He Morphs into a teenager with blue highlights and a few piercings. "Michael Drew…."

"Your middle name, as your first, another nickname for Andrew as your last, If you didn't look like that you'd be making it easy for him, what are you supposed to be?"

"The babysitter."

"Ah, Alright you have the job." She takes away his beer.

"Hey."

"Can't be serving alcohol to minor. I'm a mother what kind of example would that set."

He laughed morphed back and she handed him his beer.

Back at the club. Cole finally showed he looks like an Angel.

Phoebe goes over to him. "I was beginning to think I got stood up."

Cole answered. "I was at work I lost track of time….."

"That's okay I kind of got hung up myself So you're an angel."

Cole shakes his head. "What this….." He smiles. "Not really no."

Phoebe leans into him and whispers in his ear. "That's okay neither am I."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sight Unseen_**

 ** _I don't own anything._**

415 The Magazine Prue's desk. Prue is doing research on a computer. Jules is spinning lazy circles in an office chair.

"If you fall off, I'm not responsible." Prue said.

"Mom why are we here, we have a computer home."

"Not with these kind of search engines. Did you do your homework?"

"Yes, Hours ago. Why do I have to be here? I could call dad and he could orb me home."

"No, I wouldn't have to do any of this research if you would fill in the blanks."

"I've showed you the Belthezor page, I told you about your stalker…I told you there was an invisible demon susceptible to the cold, what more can I do?"

"Belthezor, is half human you know who is his human half is?"

"It's not like it's up to me the Angels of destiny have a binding on me, I can only speak about what's going to happen when **_they_** allow me too., so that tickling trick will only work if I'm actually holding something back because **_I'm_** unsure of the consequences."

"Alright, then let's go home. You're sure it's not Micah."

"I'm sure…..it's no one descendants from that village."

"Well, that's something at least. We should get going. Jules stomach growls. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we go to Buddy's?"

"Sure." Prue ever only took her daughter there, she never told her sisters she took her daughter there and had since she was a toddler, and she never told her, her Mom used to work there. And Jules didn't know until she got Jules Sullivan's memories. She never said anything. Jules Sullivan liked BLTs, but Jules Liked turkey club with onion rings. Oh well at least she'll still get bacon. After she ate her they drove home, because of Prue's renewed 'friendship' with Andy she wasn't making any dates with anyone, so Sean whoever he was not waiting at P3 for her.

When they got home to the manor. The front door is open.

"Stay here…..I mean it." Prue said. She goes in she noticed mirrors broken, someone attacks her from behind. She goes fights. She calls her sisters, and they come in. Her daughter insists on calling her Uncle Darryl. Who looks everything over? Piper is sweeping up the glass. Prue is sitting on the couch, Jules is cuddled into her side. Reassuring herself that her mom is safe. Phoebe comes in with an ice pack, and puts it on Prue's shoulder.

"Here sweetie, are you feeling any better?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm more stunned than hurt, even though Jules warned me I had a stalker, I wasn't prepared….." Prue said.

"It's eerie knowing someone went through every room in the house smashing mirrors, touching who knows what?"

"Fondling who know what?"

Darryl comes down the stairs. Prue nudges Jules who sits up.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked

"Just a bunch if fingerprints that don't match your samples, I'm going to run then against the computer see if anything pops up."

"Run them against Abbey, the bartender at P3."

"Abbey, my Bartender Abbey?" Piper asks.

"I saw her with my own eyes." Abbey said. Prue knew she meant on a television screen.

"Sullivan saw her with own eyes, of Juliana Halliwell saw her with her own eyes, Juliana?" Prue said. Shaking her she was nodding off again.

"Sullivan." Jules pouted.

Prue said sighs. "It's her, but you can't put Juliana on the stand without her committing perjury."

Darryl nodded. "I'll try to get evidence so she won't have to. Meanwhile you should get an alarm system….."

Jules answered that. "We can't at least not the non-magical kind, with demons crashing in all the time it would give away our secret, but we could come up with something based on the doorway from the pilgrim Halloween, just have it work on intent mortal and magical intent."

Prue nodded. "I'll work on it."

Darryl Nodded. "You should still get a dog."

Jules squealed. "Oooh, can we get a dog. Uncle Darryl can you get me a police dog….."

Prue sighed. "Not a Police Dog, they're huge, but if you promise to take care of you can get a dog. We're going to ask Leo, and dad about Magical dogs.

Darryl: Dad, Andy's alive?"

"Technically he's dead. He's an angel." Jules said. "Dad!"

Andy orbed in. "Darryl…..What?"

"Mom slipped up, said Ask Leo and Dad….."

Andy nodded. "Darryl, I missed you."

Darryl grabs his partner in a manly hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Man."

"Not mad at me for leaving you the freaky deaky rap."

"No, I do good work, but I want to tell Sheila."

"You Should. She's a future Whitelighter."

"A Future What?"

"A Whitelighter, they guide, good witches, future Whitelighters, and special people like you who help out in the Supernatural world, though you're usually covered by my breed of White lighter the White Knight, White Lighters. Or Just White Knights. Who were Mortal or Magical White Knights as humans; I'm going to be your and Sheila and Your White Lighter, you're a White Knight Darryl, but you might not become a White Lighter, you may go to Valhalla, besides Heaven or going dark, they're only paths for a White Knight."

Darryl shakes her head. "I want to be with Sheila."

 **A/N: I have no idea what Sheila's profession was. But In My AU She was a Nurse until DJ was born. And DJ was born in September 1998, making him two in this episode, and five and half at the picnic birthday party in OH MY GODDESS PART I. And as for Darryl he was accepted into Valhalla, and Only a White Knight would have put up with as much crap as Darryl Morris, and only walk away after an aborted lethal injection, and still talk to him when he moved across the country.**

Darryl nodded. "Thanks man."

Jules slipped in. "You're also going to have another son, pretty soon, I'm not sure when. But he's 2-3 years younger than DJ."

Prue sighed. "While you're here are their magical dogs that can protect Jules?" She asks her love.

"There are magically bred versions of regular dogs. There's a breeder, in Oakland who breeds magical dogs."

Prue nodded. "Sure, why don't you take her tomorrow? Darryl can go since you're new public persona is of as the babysitter."

"That's just one of them it's the protocol when a Whitelighter is working in place of death or city of residence within 10 years of his death. Michael's just the people who knew Andy who don't know about magic, I get to use my first name most of the time, and any of my charges outside of San Francisco I only have to change my appearance slightly, and give a common last name."

Darryl shook his head. "Yeah, I don't have powers, I want the protection of a magical dog to protect him, in case something comes after Sheila."

Andy nodded. "I can ask. Call me for me tonight after you tell Sheila the truth."

Darryl sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks, it's good to see." He hugs his former partner, and leaves.

Prue sighed. "We need to talk, sister conference, Juliana bedtime."

"Why do I have such an early bedtime, anyway?"

"Its 9:15, you got to stay up 45 minutes late. If you don't have trouble getting up tomorrow, consider this your new bedtime."

Andy nods. "Come on kiddo, I'll tuck you in."

The attic the sisters enter, the door is open. "Are you sure it isn't that demon Belthezor….." Phoebe asks.

"He might have attacked too, so might have an invisible demon who cold affects, is power. Both might attack. Jules isn't hiding things on purpose the angels of destiny have some kind of bind on her, she literally can't talk about certain things. I guess to protect the future, if something is meant to happen. So we need to ID, the invisible demon…...and she said something about keeping the widows open. Anything else that might protect him against him like CO2 fire extinguishers, we need to be armed with."

"Okay Prue, does she know the human identity of Belthezor."

"Yes, but the Angels of Destiny won't let her say. She did have me invest in certain companies so there are some things the Angels have no problem with. She also told me the next 18 years of World Series, Super bowl, and Stanley Cup Winners…she gave those lists to Darryl and dad too, and she seemed real broken up about not being able to stop a few tragedies, that the angels wouldn't let her warn people about."

"At least we know it isn't her keeping things from us." Phoebe said.

"Her or not, we don't have the information." Piper said.

"We're still better off than we were before. We have more information than we would have, if she didn't have this Sullivan in her head." Prue said.

Piper said. "I suppose that's true."

Phoebe added. "You're just annoyed because you still think they're watching you and Leo."

"I am not." Piper said trying not to sound upset.

Prue added. "You Sound like Jules when she's pouting." She looks up at the Ceiling. "Leo!"

Leo orbs down. "What is it, what?"

Prue looks at him. "I've found out that the elders don't know anything else about the triad so I'm not going to ask you about that but I need to know about an Invisible demon who is affected by the cold, and I need to know if the elders know anything the book doesn't about the upper level demon Belthezor, who's half human. Both are currently after us….and if they find out Jules is supplying information they'll come after her."

She stalks after the room, to ask Andy the same doubling her chances of getting information.

"We really need to get her laid." Phoebe said leaving the room. "I'm going to see what Prue's up to." She said on her way out.

Leo looks at Piper, and Grins she grins back.

"Hi." Leo said.

"Hi." She mimics.

In the Triad Chamber Belthezor leads, who is slowly becoming Cole learns that despite no one succeeding before him, and this new ally of the child of the charmed ones, he is taking too long in the Triad opinion and they sent Troxa, he's already there. At the Manor, Leo and Piper stumbling in kissing, but she can't get over her belief that they're watching especially after Troxa looks in on her, then Troxa goes into the attic Troxa, is hovering over Prue with a Pillow, partially visible to the widows being all open, Prue throws him across the room, then sprays him with a fire extinguisher. She uses a knife to get a slice of his flesh for a vanquishing potion. He shimmers out. Having heard of Troxa Cole rushes to the Manor, when he rings the doorbell. Phoebe answers the door.

"Cole….What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"Heard what?" Phoebe asked. Prue, Piper, and a pajama clad Jules comes down. Her hair is has a bad case of bedhead.

"Hi Cole." Jules yawned.

Prue cleared her throat. "I think you meant Mr. Turner, Young lady. And why are you out of bed."

"I was curious…."

"Upstairs now….or I'm Phoebe's making your lunch tomorrow.'

"Are you trying to kill me?" She stormed upstairs.

Cole interrupted. "Did you get a good look at who it was?"

Prue answered. "We told the police, Jules thinks she saw who it was but she was half asleep, and in the car watching the person flee. So it isn't a very good eyewitness account. But our friend Inspector Morris said he's look into it."

He nodded. "I'm going to make a call get a patrol car to watch over the place."

"That's okay, we can handle it, and Darryl is taking Jules to get a dog tomorrow."

"That's a good idea."

"No, You can't you have no idea the kind of evil you're dealing with here." Cole sees the door open and close Prue sees it too but doesn't see him notice.

"We were just talking about that weren't we Prue." Piper said.

"Do you want some coffee or something, Cole?"

"I don't think that's a great idea, Phoebe we have some discussing to do." Prue said. Cole leaves. She decides not to call down her daughter and let her sleep.

Out on the porch Cole calls out Troxa. An Invisible Troxa grabs him by the neck and throws him into the wall.

"Did you tell the Witches about me?" He turns visible.

"Of course not I told the Triad, the charmed ones daughter was special, that she knew things. They didn't seem to think she was a threat. She obviously warned them." He held up his hands. "I didn't come to sabotage you Troxa, I came to better cement my relationship with Phoebe she's my way in and see you fail, you don't need my help to fail, it takes smart planning and infiltration to deal with the charmed, because they're not just powerful, they're more than that, it's why everyone keeps failing, something the triad doesn't understand, it's why you'll fail, and I won't." He shimmers out.

At the Morris Apartment, Sheila was listening to everything Darryl was saying. "That's some legacy Andy left you….."

"It's doing good work, saving innocents from demons, protecting the protectors…."

"I suppose, a cause Andy died for, even if you say he isn't dead. Darryl how am I supposed to believe all this, and believe that I'm going to be one of these Whitelighters….."

Darryl looked up at the ceiling. "Andy….."

Andy orbed in. "Hello, Sheila you're looking lovely….."

Sheila looked shocked and then nodded. "Hello, Andy and you're going to protect me?"

"Yes, I'm taking Darryl to for you and, and Jules magical dog that protect their families. They live upwards of twenty years, and are very protective of their masters, they're exceptionally well trained, and are more intelligent than regular dogs, they're also better with kids in general, but anyone who's a threat to you, will be attacked. They're basically well trained empaths, they sense the emotions of those around them, they care for their families, sense their moods, they will growl at certain people, and attack others, they're trained to tell the differentiate between real threats and people with just a bad attitude."

"We don't have a large apartment, what kind of dog…"

"You could come with us tomorrow Sheila. The magical dog breeder is in Oakland, I'll have to go as Andy my teen alter ago." He orb-morphs into Andy Truedaire, who was a slightly different teenager than Mike Drew he looked more like Andy Trudeau just younger, and without the punk features, his hair had more kind of a short Beatle cut than the flat top, the adult any wore.

It's morning, Jules is eating her favorite made herself breakfast. Creamed cheese, and strawberry jam on Pumpernickel, and Mango Pineapple Orange Juice. The Mango Pineapple Juice is hers. Piper is having coffee, Phoebe looks at her. "Give me a hit of that, no just pour it down my throat."

"You couldn't sleep either?" Piper asked.

"Not a wink. Thank god for make up." Phoebe said.

"You know, there are sleeping potions. There's also a potion that works like coffee, I found it in that recipe I bought. Of course it keeps you awake and alert for 16-24 hours straight depending on how much you drink. And it tastes like sweaty gym socks."

"You tried it?"

"After Dad died, if I didn't sleep the nightmares couldn't get me. Mom found out, she was pretty mad. I only just got my potion making privileges back and it has to be supervised."

"You have the recipe?"

"Yeah….." She opened up her own book of shadows, it was a small leather three ring leather journal. Turns to the right page, and opens up the binder. It's just temporary until she can get her own book she knows Wyatt's kids will inherit the book, as the next Arthur, or maybe Chris' kids, she's most likely the next Merlin, his teacher and guide. She hands the sheet to Piper. "Here."

Prue comes in. "Baby girl, Dr. Long is taking you to school today, and Phoebe did you borrow Grams necklace."

"No….."

"I can't find my lucky blouse either." Piper said.

"Oh, Abby took them, she's going blind Mom and attack you at gunpoint wearing them, and a black wig." Jules said

"Why didn't you say anything?" Piper asked.

"I forgot. Which means I wasn't supposed to. Besides, for all I know she's changed her strategy, if she really wants to take over Mom's life she might go after me."

Prue's eyes widen. "That's a frightening thought."

"Mom I can handle her, I have 30 years of marital arts training most 11 years don't have."

"Well, that's certainly true."

Leo orbs in. "They called me in, on something else, Piper I swear." Piper made a noise. "As for the triad you're right they don't know anymore, they don't know Belthezor's human name, but the invisible demon's name is Troxa."

"We already have a piece of his flesh in the fridge in case that's what it takes to vanquish him." Jules said. "Leo can I ask you a question?"

Leo said. "Yeah, sure."

"Did they tell you about Gideon?"

Leo shook his head. "No, they didn't just that he left magic school and they put Sandra in charge."

"Future him tried to kill your and Piper's child, and did succeed in killing your younger child, it hasn't happened yet so they can't blame him for the actions of his future self, but they decided to not put temptation in his way, Well Anyway, Leo you went completely off the rails after Gideon attack one child, and killed the other…..really lost your marbles for a while….you got better…..but not until you permanently clipped your wings…" Piper stood up and hugged Leo.

Piper defended him. "Of course he did, Leo…

"I know, But he's been removed he can't even orb anymore…" Leo said. "And I assume they let her tell us so we'd know of the threat."

There's a horn honking. "That's Dr. Li, I have to go." Jules grabbed her things and left. Then Prue

"Wait, here the note, for Darryl picking you up, go on" Jules leaves. "Now, You two." hands Piper and Phoebe each a bag.

"What's this?" Piper asked.

"A way to always be prepared." Prue said.

"These are very big contraceptives Prue." Phoebe added.

"They are sneakers alright, we are always wearing inappropriate footwear when demons attack."

Doorbell rings. Piper answers the door. Darryl is on the other side.

"Hi." Piper said.

"Hi." Darryl said. "The fingerprints came back with Abbey Montgomery, She had her fingerprints taken a few years ago, when she was arrested for drunk driving but it was never entered into the system, she's out on bail though. Apparently she comes from money, begs the question why she's working at P3."

"Probably to get closer to Prue." Leo said.

"Probably, there isn't anything else I can do." Darryl said. "But there is a restraining order against her. She can't come near the girls, Jules, or the manor, their place of work or school. Her dad's lawyer said they were going to keep her at the mansion until they 'clear up this misunderstanding', we'll see if they do that….."

Prue nods. "Thanks I have to go my shoot, thanks Darryl, you're still picking up, Jules right?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"I'll see you guys later."

She exits.

Robert F Kennedy Middle School. Jules is putting books in and out of her locker. Ashley is next to her doing the same thing.

"Ashley, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Chinese version of a vision quest." Ashley whispered.

"Cool. I'm getting a magical dog, today." Jules whispered back.

"Cool." Because Ashley came from a long line of magical Chinese Seers, she'd known about her gift as long as she has.

At Cole's office, he was at his window looking out it. Troxa came in invisible, grabbed at letter opener and attacked, Cole turned and sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. Then beats him with it.

"I know your weaknesses Troxa, and I'm not easy to kill."

"I know the little girl, told the sisters, but how did you find out."

"I do my research….."

"First them starting with the little girl, then you." He shimmers out.

Piper is home making the Troxa potion. While Prue is at her photo shoot, taking Photos of a snake handler. After she makes the potion. She puts it in the hiding place, so her sisters, and niece will find it.

At RFK Middle School, Darryl signs Jules out, she goes out to his family SUV, Sheila is outside, 12 year old 'Andy' is there, and Little DJ is there. She gets in the car.

"This is interesting." She said.

Sheila laughs. "Tell me about it."

They drive out to Warehouse in Oakland. They park the car. And go inside. An Older woman played by Sally Struthers comes out. Jules is surprised Sally Struthers is playing someone on Charmed but happy none the less. Andy goes up to him and orb-morphs into his adult self.

"We need two dogs, for the daughter of three powerful witches, and Mortal White Knight and his Future Whitelighter Wife." Andy said.

She nodded. "I have two Miniature Pinschers ready to go, Mrs. Morris will get Max." Jules though of Max the boy she met two years ago. "And Miss Halliwell will get Ozzie, I'll be right back."

She left. And came back. One looked like a miniature stereotypical Doberman, he had on a Black spiked collar. She handed the leash to Sheila. "This is Max, he is a very good dog, good with children, protective, minimum barking, can sense danger, tell the difference between threats, and turn into a large German Pinscher if need be. The same goes by Ozzie….." they looked at the Red miniature pinscher."

By the time they got back to San Francisco and went to the pet store where she bought pet supplies with the cash her mom gave her it was dinner time, the Morris, decided to get dinner out, they went to an outdoor eatery, and enjoyed some tacos. Then Andy orbed out, and The Morris's drove, Jules and Ozzie back to the manor, Darryl walked her and Ozzie to the front door. He enters. They enter the house. It's empty. She finds the vanquishing potion in the hiding place, and pockets it.

"No one's home." She said.

Darryl nods. "Andy!" Andy orbs down. "No Babysitter."

He nods. "I'll stick around."

"See around Andy….."

She turns on the air conditioner, and opened up the windows. They set up the dog things including putting Ozzie in his dog sweatshirt since the air conditioning is on. It was a San Francisco Giants dog hoodie. His collar was a basic leather one, and had their name and address on it. She put on some warmer clothes, and they played the game of life. Troxa attacked her, Ozzie was growling, and attacking his leg, and she used telekinetic blasts and then vanquished him. Who seemed to be in shock?

Andy picked up the cordless phone. "Prue…it's Andy, Jules vanquished Troxa, You need to get your sisters and come home."

Prue came home quickly. She hugged her daughter, who still hasn't spoken. She sighed. Andy carried her upstairs, together, Prue and Andy changed their daughter into pajamas and left her in Prue's bed with Ozzie. Andy Told Ozzie to alert them if the girl had nightmares the Dog Nodded.

They go downstairs.

Piper comes up to them. "Prue Andy sent you a package."

Andy rebutted. "No I didn't."

Prue takes the package. "It must be from Abbey….."

Andy takes it from her. "Let me open it, not only am I trained police officer, but I'm already dead."

He opens it. "Flowers and worms. Call Darryl, everyone knows I'm dead, this could be considered a threat."

A little while later, Darryl is in with them. "Miss Montgomery bail had nearly been revoked but her father's lawyer argued for electronic monitoring and she was not to leave her father's Home to even to the grounds, until she flipped out and told the judge to return her to her sisters and her daughter, that her name wasn't Abbey Montgomery it was Prue Halliwell and she belonged with her sisters and then she attacked her lawyer, now she's on a 72 hour psych hold."

"Good." Piper said.

Prue thinks then said. "Will she get the help she needs?"

"Yes." Darryl said. "She will."

"Good, I hate for her to be a recurring theme in my life, I have a little girl to consol."

"Me too." Andy said. "Thanks, Darryl."

They go upstairs.

Leo Orbs in with a Giant chocolate kiss.

Piper smiles. "I don't think so Honey, Jules vanquished Troxa today, he was gunning for her, you need to find out if other demons are going to come after her.

He kisses her cheek and hands her the kiss, then orbs out.

Darryl shakes his head. "I need to get going. I'll talk to guys later."

He leaves. Phoebe looks at Piper. "I think we need to have a conversation with Madam Long."

"Ashley's grandmother?"

"She's a Seer, a powerful one."

Phoebe, Prue, and Piper go to see Madam Long, at the Dragon Tea House while Leo is helping Jules with her History Report on World War II. Because it's the fifth grade it doesn't have to be that involved. But Jules is too like Prue not to put 110% into it.

At the Dragon Tea House, they enter Ashley is there, in the corner. "Hi, Miss Prue, Miss Piper, Phoebe. What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk to your grandmother, Ashley."

"Huh, Okay." A Man comes out. He's about 40, He's Chinese. "Uncle Roger, this is my friend Jules' mother and Aunts."

"Ah, yes the charmed ones."

"They're here need to see Grandmother."

"This way." They brought her back.

"Grandmother, these are."

"Prue, Piper and Phoebe, come in. Would you like some Peach Wine it has made in the same area of Sichuan Province since the Ming Dynasty"

"Then how about a soft drink? I have coke, Diet coke, Water and club soda."

"We don't need anything." Prue said. "We're having a problem with the Triad, and my daughter."

"Knows what's going on and can't tell you anything. Belthezor isn't as much of a threat as you think, not at the moment. But he will be later. He actually might become a temporary ally. Be wary but take his behavior into account, all his behavior. And trust your daughter's word, not just that she kept her mouth shut until then. Now the triad is at one point going to send your daughter away, she will find her way home and it will be a trip she is supposed to take. Prue have her tested she needs to skip a few grades, she's goin to start acting up, if she's not mentally stimulated soon, also I can't see the future clearly, but you three are in death dying situations all the time have your wills made up, and have up to three guardians named in your Will Prue aside from your sisters, and Inspector Morris. If there's ever a real battle, he would fall as would all three of you.

At Piper and Prue's cars. "Well that wasn't at all satisfying."

Phoebe, sighs. "Tell me about it."

"Let's go. Check on Jules."

They get home and Leo is fixing the back door.

Prue asked. "I thought you gave up being a handyman."

"Just thought I'd help, Jules is typing up and putting her finished report together. She helped me doctor my Birth certificate for when we want to get married or if I want to get a driver's license. I'm Now Leo Wyatt III, Born May 6th, 1974…she said she would have hacked my identity into the system but Sullivan's skills have kind of deteriorated since she's been in her head. She wasn't sure she could do it anymore, until she practiced some."

Prue stood up straighter. "I'm going to go make sure she's not hacking into anything we don't need the FBI breaking down our door."

Later Phoebe is at the club, dancing with Cole and smiling. Prue, Andy, and Jules are playing scrabble, and when it's bedtime for the 11 year old at 9:15, they'll dance themselves. And meanwhile, Piper has finally gotten over her shyness and paranoia and are making love passionately. Abbey is getting the help she needs and is being transferred to a more expensive facility.


	4. Author's Note

I was so excited because Charmed is was my favorite show when I was in High school. Well one of them anyway. and I had finally gotten inspiration for a fic I could publish. But I tried continuing and the chapters were way to short and not worth publishing. SO I'm putting it on hold for awhile. and moving on. I apologize. But the inspiration for this fic just isn't there and anything I write just wouldn't be worth my readers time.

Meagana.


End file.
